ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Pokémon Mystery Dungeon
is a video game series spin off from the main [[Pokémon (video game series)|''Pokémon]] series developed by Spike Chunsoft (formerly Chunsoft). The games feature the fictional creatures called Pokémon who have the ability to speak human language navigating through a randomly generated dungeon using turn-based moves, indicative of Mystery Dungeon games. , there have been ten games across four platforms, as well as two manga adaptations and several animated specials. These games are based in dungeons (“mystery dungeons”) where a floor map is randomly generated. In the dungeons, players fight other Pokémon while obtaining items and finding stairs to the next floor, exiting the dungeon after a fixed number of floors. Across all installments, the series has sold over 13 million copies. Gameplay Although there are different features in each of the titles, the major aspects of gameplay in each title are the same. The player assumes the role of a Pokémon that was transformed from a human, found by the player's Pokémon partner in the start of the game. Before the game starts, the player will need to go through a personality test; this will decide which Pokémon the player is in the game (with the exception of the WiiWare games, Gates to Infinity, and Super Mystery Dungeon, where the player may choose their starter). Gameplay is based on a classic roguelike game, with the player navigating the randomly generated dungeon with their Pokémon team. Movement and actions are turn-based; the player can use basic attacks, Pokémon moves, and items. The game starts with one partner Pokémon, but the player can recruit other Pokémon that they meet in the dungeon into their team soon after the first mission. Video games | release= 2005-Nintendo DS 2005-Game Boy Advance | notes= * Was released on 2 separate platform versions: :* Red Rescue Team is the Game Boy Advance version. :* Blue Rescue Team is the Nintendo DS version. }} | release= 2007-Nintendo DS | notes= }} | release= 2009-Nintendo DS | notes= * An enhanced remake of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness. * Due to a production shortage, Explorers of Sky had limited circulation throughout Australia. Most retailers in Australia stocked UK-imported versions. }} | release= 2009-WiiWare | notes= * , , and *The games were developed by Chunsoft, and published by Nintendo. *By using WiiConnect24, new missions are added to the game while the Wii is asleep. *The three different versions have various differences, like starting points and initial Pokémon choices. *Players can share save data throughout all three games. There is a rescue feature where players can request for friends to revive their team. Joystiq |publisher=Joystiq |author=JC Fletcher |date=2009-07-15 |accessdate=2011-02-09}} *They were initially revealed as logos on pamphlets given out at McDonald's. The graphics for the Pokémon are similar to My Pokémon Ranch, in an attempt to make "something that resembles a picture book". *They were the first Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games not to be released overseas. }} | release= 2013-Nintendo 3DS | notes= *Named in Japan. *Named ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity in English-speaking countries. }} |NA|November 20, 2015|EU|February 19, 2016}} | release= 2015-Nintendo 3DS | notes= }} }} Comics *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team, manga adaption of ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team and Red Rescue Team *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team'', manga adaption of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky. Animated specials *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out Of The Gate!'' (2006) *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness'' (2008) *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky Beyond Time & Darkness / Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Sky Expedition ~The Final Adventure Surpassing Time and Darkness~'' (2009) Notes 5.25 million copies sold from the ''Rescue Team'' titles, 5.9 million copies sold from the ''Explorers'' titles, 650,000+ copies sold from Gates to Infinity, and 1.22 million copies sold from ''Super Mystery Dungeon''. References Category:Nintendo franchises Category:Kadokawa Dwango franchises Category:Role-playing video games Category:Tactical role-playing video games Category:Video game franchises Category:2005 video games Category:Video games with alternate versions Category:Roguelike video games Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon